A Cliche Or Two Or Ten
by Bec Potter-Vampire Slayer
Summary: A parody of sorts crossing over Harry Potter and Buffy. Willow and Tara get a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Learn about their first ten minutes at Hogwarts through this cliche filled story. (Not everything here is a cliche but it all bothers me)


**DISCLAMER: **** I don't own either Buffy or Harry Potter. Please don't sue. You won't get anything except lip gloss and chewing gum if you do.**

This tale begins in the quaint little Hellmouth that is Sunnydale. Willow Rosenburg was sitting the the Summers house with Buffy, Tara and Dawn when an owl flew through the window. Instead of being surprised or shocked like the majority of people would be the four girls went up to it and took the letter off it's leg. "Look. It addressed to Willow and Tara. Open it because since it was attached to an owl and we live on a Hellmouth it's not like there would be anything suspicious about that." Said Buffy with a smile handing it to Willow. "It's a letter from a magic school in England called Hogwarts. They want Tara and I to go to it." Willow said happily. "Can we come too? squealed Dawn. "I don't see why not. It's not like the principle would have a problems with us bringing friends with no magical ability to a magic school." Tara said without a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah and Giles and Xander are in Cleavedon because the author of this fan-fiction couldn't find anywhere to fit them in so come halfway around the world with us to a magic school even though there's got to be one in this continent since magic is probably the world wide ability." Said Willow.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore was talking to everyone. "You may all go to bed except Blaise Zabini. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He said gesturing for the rest to leave. "Right Hermione. You are actually Blaise's sister and pureblood and were given to the Granger's for no apparent reason. Blaise you may now leave." "Kay" said Hermione. Blaise Zabini then left. As he left four girls entered the great hall. "Hello sir. My name is Willow Rosenburg and this is Tara Maclay. Those two are Buffy and Dawn Summers. They're friends of ours with no magical ability that is taught at this school but we figured you would be okay with us bringing them along." Said Willow with a perky smile. "It's perfectly fine" said Dumbledore. Harry then went up to Buffy. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter and I sort of saved the wizarding world when I was a baby." Harry said even though it wasn't relevant to anything anyone had said that day. "Cool. I'm Buffy Summers and I'm the Slayer." Said Buffy as though it was a normal conversation point.

Suddenly Voldemort and Bellatrix walked into the Great Hall. "Oh no. It's Voldemort and Bellatrix. They will kill Harry!" Said Draco was genuine fear flashing through his eyes. "I thought you were a death eater?" Asked Hermione puzzled. "Well I'm not for unknown reason that the author isn't going to explain. I'm good and everyone's supposed to just go with it." He replied. "Okay then" said Hermione. Then everyone (with the exception of Buffy and Harry because there the main character of each fandom) went and attacked Bellatrix. Buffy and Harry then fought Voldemort. While Voldy was doing his evil laugh at the thought of someone Buffy's height fightening him Harry disarmed him. Buffy then roundhouse kicked him in the neck and it broke. He the died (the author decided what Xander and Giles were doing in Cleaveland. For some reason they were destroying Horcruxes).

Harry then said "Since we both killed him and we're the hero's of both fandoms think we should get together?" "Yeah. Why not?" Said Buffy. They than went to have sex since that's what usually happens in this type of fic at this point. Hermione turned to Draco. "So you really are good for no apparent reason? She asked. "Yeah I guess." He answered. "So in the last minute I've suddenly fallen madly in love with you. Let's go and song in a corner." She said. Draco than said "OK" and they went to a corner. Since Tara and Willow were already together they had already gone off and were doing who knows what. Than Ron went up to Dawn. "Hey I know we haven't said a word at all to each other this entire fic but everyone else is hooking up do you wanna? Plus we all know there are more random ships." He said looking at her. "Sure why not?" She replied and they kissed. Now if we assume that Xander and Giles were okay on their little Horcrux hunt that ties up pretty much all of the loose ends.

And they all lived happily ever after (with the exception of Voldemort and Bellatrix since they both died)

A/N: If you read this thank you. It really means a lot. Feel free to review. Also sorry if you find any spelling or grammatical errors. I think I found most of them but not making any promises. I was mainly focusing on stopping my awful auto correct system from changing Draco Malfoy to Crack Malloy. If you do write using any of these techniques that I've called a cliche I'm sorry and don't take any offense. I'm not saying your a bad writer or anything.


End file.
